Reborn
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: This takes place where Naruto was born earlier and was still sealed with the Kyuubi before the Iwa/Konaha war. He fight's in the war making a name for himself. His parents think he is a demon and he has an older sister.
1. Firebase rockslide

I don't own Naruto. This was inspired by the punisher.

Born again

The supply cart full of explosive tags, food, water and Ichi, Ichi paradise was making its way down the trail to resupply the Konoha forces in the region. Then all of a sudden rock forces attacked the cart, swarming over it. The Konoha forces were over run in a matter of seconds. All were taken out quickly and effectively.

"Sir we can't carry anymore supplies. What are we going to do with the rest of it?" One of the unnamed jounin ninja said. The lone ninja standing by him smiled as he thought of a plan.

_20 minutes later_

The supply cart finally reached its destination Konoha firebase. It came to a stop in the middle of the camp. The Konoha ninja's hopeful for news from home and resupply crowded around it. Unknown to them inside was a heavily injured rock ninja that wanted to do one last thing for his village namely takes the two crates of explosive tags pump them full of chakra and kill or maim many or all the ninjas stationed there. Right on cue a curious Konoha chunin opened up the flap of the cart to see what was taking so long to bring out the supplies imagine his shock when he looked inside to see a dead rock ninja and two glowing crates. He said one word shit. BOOM.

Twenty miles away on a mountain side

"I told you man that it was a trap now give me my money." A pissed off ANBU member said. He was wearing traditional leaf armor camouflaged to fit into the surroundings. He had his hiate around his neck.

"Fine you stingy bastard here." A young voice said.

"Yeah that will stop you from doubting my assessing skills." The older man said.

Behind them was a short looking fellow that looked pretty normal except he had a smile on in a warzone. He was silently thinking to himself.

_I will not die here in rock country. My name is Urashima Keitaro (I'm just using the name he's not in the story) and this is my first tour in rock country. I am down to thirty-nine days and one wake up and on that magical day I will leave this place and go back home to Konoha and hopefully I'll leave this place behind forever. On the caravan I'll sleep the sleep of the just surrounded by beautifully shaped women pouring me sake. I will not die here; I will escape these fields of slaughter. I will not re-up and serve a second tour, will not become a battle-junkie like so many others-forever jonsing for the next sweet fight, their lethal speedball of adrenaline and jutsus. I will not fall in love with war like ANBU commander Uzumaki Naruto._

_Uzumaki Naruto is the finest officer the ANBU of firebase rock slide has ever known. He is the reason why I think I will survive this hell on earth even though he is eleven years old. His dedications to his men are total. Not from love, that word and he do not belong together, but from the same determination to do his job correctly that informs his every action. Since he arrived, six months ago not one patrol that he has led has suffered K.I.A._

_His first tour so the story goes began with the 98th division when he was five. After five months of slaughtering Earth country ninjas the brass in Nang detected some dark promise in the young child, and ANBU had them a new recruit. Within that strange training course from hell his excellence shone brightly. His second tour is mostly mystery, but I've heard talk that he killed the ANBU commander of the Earth nation just outside of the Capital And other horrors and stories too outlandish to be true. But now the war in Earth country is winding down, and no one _

_knows quite what to do with the predators it has bred. His third tour saw him sent to rock slide because they had to send him somewhere, after all. A specialized assassin, at the age of eleven with the height of five nine tall thanks to the healthy diet that is served out. He had short cropped blond hair that he hid with a bandana; he was muscled like a runner. He had the stamina of a hundred ANBU and was a devil on the battle field. He was in charge of Infantry and the writing is soon upon us Konoha forces will be gone from here soon. Alas for the great ANBU commander Uzumaki Naruto he is running out of war._

The commander twitched and everyone went silent. He made several hand signs and each of us about six of us went to different positions setting up traps as we went. And we waited to see what the commander heard. It was silent for two minutes when we heard it the sound of oxen. I dared look up for a second and saw a transport group of ten oxen loaded down with supplies of all types. Medicine, food, water, weapons just the sort of things we don't want the enemy to get. There were sixteen jounin guards surrounding the oxen train. We waited for the signal. Now. It only took a second to unleash hell on them eight of them went down to the hail of kunai. The rest hid behind trees. We didn't let up the pressure we fired jutsus at them some of the cowardly ones fled. They didn't get very far when the explosive tags blew up in their face. We killed two more and the last one fled after the explosions died down. The guy next to me took out a ball of explosive tags he stood up and said hey rocky go long he activated the ball of highly explosive seals and tossed it at the fleeing Nin. Let's just say he will be having a closed casket funeral after they scrap him off some trees. We all laugh except the commander. I went back to thinking.

I_ will have sons. When that cavern comes to take me home. I will make love to many beautiful women and when I meet the most beautiful of all I'm going to marry her that very day. She will give me sons and they will grow up tall and strong as giants and I will watch them grow and will _

_sing with pride. I will take them up into the mountains and show them the greatest country in the world the Promised Land that is their birthright the good Konoha the real Konoha. And not this tragic misstep into darkness. In years to come the boys will learn their father went to war, and gaze on him anew, eyes bright with fascination. They will ask the old man what he did, and who he fought, and where he went, and what he saw there. **And I will never tell them.**_

I wake up from my musings and find that we are already at firebase rockslide. We disperse and I see the commander go into the Co's tent to give him the report. Well I'm going to take a nap.

In the command tent

"Commander Uzumaki I suppose you want to make your report" said a slightly drunk CO.

"Sixteen dead none on our side. Recovered a hundred plus kunai, six barrels of water, four crates of explosive notes, some of the new weapons called kunai launchers(imagine guns just firing kunai) and enough food to feed us for weeks. Booby-trapped the place and got out." Said the monotone voice of Uzumaki Naruto. "This is the third supply run we've hit in two weeks. With our patrols as patchy as they are we can't begin to understand how much is getting through. The Rock Nin's are carrying the kunai launchers meaning one thing they're stockpiling for a push and when they do come it'll be straight through us. We're out here on our own CO. We should get ready." He said urgently.

"And when are all going to die exactly." The CO replied sarcastically. "Anyway councilman Danzo will be here in an hour surprise inspection. I want you to give him a tour of the base. Me. Hmm" was the reply as the CO gulped down the shot of whiskey.

"You see I'll be sick again yep I am sick with malaria again I just won't be up to it." The CO sighed.

"Are you going to pass on my report?" Naruto said persistently.

"I'm just not up to it." The CO said again.

The conversation was over and they both new it. Seeing that the CO would not say anything else he turned to go. As he exited the CO said "You should try and get this place settled away."

The reply was "Don't be so fucking stupid." And he walked away passed the troops to wait for the general. As he passed I saw a familiar look on his face and I said it out loud too. He just kept walking.

At the entrance to the base a scene took place.

"And the CO is sick is that right." Danzo was practically growling.

"That's right general. Was the smooth reply.

"Uh-huh. Well, Uzumaki or whatever your name is when he crawls out from under his rock you can tell him his command is a disgrace. In the short time I've been here I've seen unmanned bunkers in need of repairs. I've seen artillery pieces covered in filth and rust. Marijuana cigarettes to say nothing of the reports we've been getting that paint this place as the heroin capital of ANBU. And barely one in ten of the ANBU I've seen here seems to know that they're supposed to bow to their seniors at that. Now why the hell has nothing been done to rectify the situation? WHY IS FIREBASE ROCK SLIDE A COMPLTE AND TOTAL FUCK STORY?" He practically screamed in the face of a boy that could kill him with a finger in a hundred different ways.

Finally Naruto said "The last person that tried to restore order was captain Ushi the next morning he woke up next to a ball of explosive tags."

"The fragging of officers is a myth Captain. That's exactly the kind of bullshit the peace freaks use to give this war a bad name. Now you answer my question and you make it a good one. What the hell is being done to restore order around here?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "Nothing. Rock slide is undermanned by fifty percent. Most of the replacements are fuck-ups the NCO's most of all. Maintaining discipline without a good CO is impossible. We're short of equipment and resupply is a bad joke. The ANBU here know that they figure if you people in the rear don't give a shit then why should they? I've been able to put about a squad worth of motivated individuals to maintain our offensive patrols. If we can't do that then there's no point in us being here in the first place." Naruto said in a monotone manner but if you listened closely you could hear the undertone of anger in his voice.

"I'm glad you feel that way commander because once I make my report I very much doubt that this place will be here at all." Danzo said with a smirk.

"You're closing the base." Naruto said with no concealed anger in his voice.

"The Purpose of my inspection was to answer that very question. And by Kami, yes we are going to close this fucking base..." Before he finished Naruto said.

"We're the only outpost left watching this side of the flank. Everyone else has been sent home. Who's going to keep an eye out on the enemy? Who's going to intercept their supply lines? If he comes in strength, who's going to stop him cutting through the country in half?"

Danzo turned around and started to walk back to the carriage. "When Rock Slide is closed you and this rabble will be brought home and the closest you will be to the enemy will be reading the paper. Dismissed."

Before Danzo got into the carriage Naruto stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Sir if you come with me I will show you evidence that Rock Slide needs to be kept opened." Naruto said while looking into Danzo's eyes.

"Fine just this one thing it better be worth it. Believe me it'll be worth it."

_A ridge next to base_

Naruto stopped right next to the stairs leading up to the top of the ridge leaning on a post.

"The evidence is right up their sir just walk up these steps and look out."

Danzo walked up the stairs and looked out over.

"What the fuck am I supposed be looking for out here."

The next thing you would here was a soft thump sound from a kunai launcher and the sound of a body rolling down the stairs. Naruto stepped back and now you could see what the sign said in big black words. **DANGER SHARPSHOOTER AT WORK FROM SUNUP TO SUNDOWN.**

"Fucking idiot can't even read the signs out here." Said an ANBU as he tossed the body of Danzo into the carriage.

Somewhere in the base Naruto sat down with his knees to his chin he wrapped his arms around his leg thinking.

"_**Very clever Naruto."**_

Naruto closed his eyes shut. _"No it's back."_

"_**That's not a nice thing to say Naruto. Besides you know that the war couldn't last. This wonderland of yours is coming to an end. I know you love this. Talk all you want about your duty. About stopping the Rock Nins from creeping in and killing half of the ANBU in its sleep. We both of us know that isn't it. When did you ever feel so alive? I can fix it so you can do this forever Naruto. There'll be a price to pay but you can keep on going and never have to stop. Just say the word and I can fix it. Who am I? Is that what you're asking? Well who do you think I am Naruto?" **_

--

So what love it or hate it. Flames welcome you got something to say than say it. Other than that peace bloodyredshade out. I should get a new chapter out by next week for this story.

Polls

Anko

Ayame

Hana

Yugito

If you have any more suggestions than write them. And I'll get back to you on that.


	2. My kind of help

YO I don't own Naruto and like I said this was inspired by the punisher.

My special kind of help

"Angel you in here?" Hello my name is Urashima Keitaro and welcome to firebase rock slide. Right now I'm in a crack bunker. Normally this wouldn't be allowed in any military outpost but this is "firebase rock slide" Where we are only one hundred and fifty strong on the border between a hostile nation and our own with no adequate support or communications. Most of our lead officers and ANBU are either drug addicts or drunk and that's why I'm here, to find Angel so we can go out on the patrol.

"Shit" Was the reply from the corner. There sitting on the ground was Angel. He is one of most respected ANBU here but somehow he got hooked on the stuff.

"Come on Angel. The commander us taking the platoon out." I picked him up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"But-" He protested weakly.

"Come on you can't do this shit now let's go."

"Fuck." Was all he said before I brought him out.

"That sun is some harsh shit."

"Urashima." A voice called from behind.

A fat captain walked out of the bunker. "Who's going to pay for this mother fuckers fix."

"We had a deal man. You weren't going to let him into the bunker. Remember?" I handed the ten yen over to him.

" Ain't gonna do it. Ganzo, hold this mother fucker." The guy behind him held out a kunai.

Right before Ganzo attacked the fat captain had second thoughts. During the time here I learned that the most important rule besides keeping your feet dry is to never fuck with the commanders platoon. Because you might not wake up the next morning. So the fat captain said stand down than he turned around and his subordinate followed him.

"Later queers."

"Come on let's go." I pulled Angel toward the front of the base where the rest of the platoon was waiting.

_At the entry to the base_

"Is he clean." The commander said.

"He is sir." I lied smoothly to his face.

"Make sure he stays that way." Than he turned around and started walking.

_Before he turns he looks me in the eyes and suddenly I would rather face Ganzo with his kunai. Commander Uzumaki cuts no one any slack. A junkie cannot see straight after all. But Angel can._

I get up and both me and Angel start moving with the squad.

_Outside firebase rock slide_

_The platoon moves out through a gap in the wire. __**The platoon**_. _Not first, or third, or even Commander Uzumaki's platoon but simply __**The platoon**__. Because we are the last twenty-nine ANBU at firebase rock slide who care enough about the enemy to go and find him_. _The_ _other hundred plus will fight him if he comes. Or run and hide. Or O.D just before kunai's are thrown. But we are hunting the enemy. And each man has his reasons. Tedrow likes to throw balls of explosive tags at people. Fu has a bag full of scalps. The commander is in love with combat. And I'm here for Angel. Angel, who killed the three rock nin's who caught me with chakra exhaustion nearly dead. I could get out of this of course. Just sit my thirty eight days and a wake up with the others on the base. No one would stop me. No one cares. Instead I stay with the platoon. Some of us are here for our brothers, some of us for our horror stories. Some of us even still believe in duty. Konoha through the looking glass, lost the war in Earth country. Humping the leg of defeat. _

_Hours go by. Commander Uzumaki believes that the rock nin's are laying the ground work for an offensive. For the first time in a long time the whole platoon is out. If we run into rock- nin's maybe strength in numbers will prevail. Maybe._

"Tedrow" I heard a voice shout out. I turned around and saw a kunai in Tedrow's neck.

" Rock nin's"

"Medic" Was the automatic shout.

" Face out ward and fan out." I hear the commander say.

Just as the medic-nin reached Tedrow we heard a kunai launcher fire and a kunai protruded out of the medic-nin's chest.

"Fuck!"

The men started throwing jutsu's out randomly and Fu started using the Kunai launcher that he brought with him but his inexperience with it was as clear as day. He dropped down. The guy feeding the Kunai into the barrel was hit between the eye.

"Fuck!" He screamed. "I can't see a god damned thing. We are being fucked AHHHHHH."

"Give me the Launcher." The commander grabbed the Kunai launcher and stood up. He started firing the launcher like he was born with it in his hands. He fired where we never suspected into the trees. He fired once and got the enemy nin in the face, he moved onto the second tree and killed the second one. He hit him in the neck, hip and leg he bled out in a minute but unlike the others he managed to get a kunai into the commanders arm. Then he moved his sight's onto the third one. He fired ten rounds one going through his head, number two to five landed in his chest, and the rest got his hands and legs, the fourth one was shot in the legs and fell out of the tree.

_The black pig-iron fell asleep in his hands still steaming from use. Try as he might the world cannot exhale. This war has bred a saying oft-repeated: "Payback is a motherfucker." At firebase rock slide we have another. "If you think paybacks bad, you haven't met Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Our second medic-nin checks our casualties, formality, all six are K.I.A and only after did the commander allow the medic to dress his wound. The rest of us spread out to confirm the kills. Fu is pissed I think he wet his pants during the fight. _

I'm brought out of my musings by the sound of Fu's voice.

" Come on we got a live one, come on."

The rock ninja is about to swallow a suicide pill when Fu kicks the ninjas hand away causing the rock nin to fall on the ground only then are we shown what we have been denied for a year, a women.

" Hey you guys Fu caught himself a women."

" What are we waiting for let's go."

" What the fuck are we going to do with her." one of platoon said. We all knew what some of us were going to do but the question was just conformation.

Fu spoke up after a little bit. " Well I'll tell you what I'm going to do." He said as he unbelted his pants.

_It is not now. I am not here. It is nineteen sixty-three and I I am in the academy. Uchiha Fukiku is fighting Hyuuga Hydiyoshi. It is not child vs. child. Fukiku has grown bigger sooner and is handing out the kind of damage that a man can do to a boy. Some of us like seeing Hyuuga Hydiyoshi get hurt. Some of us are memorized. Some don't know what to do. Some of us are scared of Fukiku or of the crowed, or just of acting on their own. And Hydiyoshi's face is shattered and no one does a thing._

"_Wait your fucking turn." Was all I heard before I snuck away into the forest. _

The inaudible thump of a Kunai launcher went off and blood splatter was heard. Commander Uzumaki Naruto stood over the now dead female rock nin and Fu.

He said ten words and turned around and walked away. They were " Were here to kill the enemy. No rape. That's all."

_Next to a unnamed river_

_Sweet caravan of home come and take me away to Konoha. I have to go home. I've had my fill. I hold my hand over my mouth just thinking of what was happening to the poor captured rock nin. I can't face what happened oh Kami What is happening to us. I leaned my back against a tree. I hear foot steps. There's Fu why does he have blood on him. I continue to watch him just hoping for him to some how die for what he did. And just like that my wish was answered. Commander Uzumaki put his foot down on the back of Fu's neck forcing his head underneath the water. He struggled for a few minutes. After he stopped thrashing around the commander pushed the body into the river and watched it float out of sight. He turned around and walked back to the platoon and I trailed behind him hoping he didn't sense me. Let's go home he said._

_Firebase rock slide_

_Rock slides caravans bring home the dead to be buried. Try as we might we couldn't find Fu for some reason. We searched and waited Commander Uzumaki held back the dead cavern for as long as he could. I didn't say anything to anyone._

" Urashima. That shit with the rock nin, don't let it fuck you up. You think about this kind of shit to much man. Always have. This place got zero slack to give." And then he and me went are separate ways. I went to my spot and made myself some tea.

"What made you keep quiet." Said a voice I did not want to hear.

"You, you saw me?"

"When I was walking away." Was the reply,

"I was…scared sir. That was all. What made you do it…?"

He look down like he was contemplating weather he was going to kill me or not. Than he said " I wanted to punish him."

We were both silent for ten minutes.

"What about the girl?"

" Don't be stupid." He said like I was dumbest mother fucker on the elemental nations.

"I put a Rock nin on a medevac and not a man in the platoon ever trust me in combat again. I hand her over to intel and she doesn't tell them shit. The "investigators" each take a turn with her then she is executed. Urashima. You don't need to be scared of me."

He turned around and walked away from me.

"_But I am. Even though he is only eleven he scares the living shit out of me. Of course I'm scared. Because this place is hell, and we need a boy no man like him to lead us through it, and what that says about us is unthinkable. Because of the look he has in his eyes, the one that's always there. And worst of all. Because what he did today to that girl was his idea of helping her out. _

--

Yo that's the end of chapter two. Flame if you want.

Polls

Anko

Ayame

Hana

Yugito

If you have any more suggestions than write them. And I'll get back to you on that.

Peace out.


	3. Give me the launcher

I don't own Naruto or the punisher.

Give me the launcher

"Why can't we just stay out of the rest of the world?"

"Huh?" Angel said.

" We have everything we could ever possibly want. Why can't we stay out of the rest of the world?" I asked Angel.

"I mean look at the mess we--." I was interrupted when Angel said

" Fast movers."

Fast movers were the ANBU that were good for speed. Good in case of a sneak attack, and for reinforcements. There was only two, fast movers also serve as messengers. We watched them pass us and move to the front of the base.

_At the front of the base_

The two ninja's bowed and disappeared into the jungle

The commander looked up at the sky and found that it was cloudy and looked like it would storm tonight pretty rare in earth country. He was going to talk to the CO about it.. The CO sighed as he saw commander Uzumaki showed up.

"Going home on the deck. You know what that means."

"I know you going to tell me commander."

"The main army isn't coming. They are staying under cover and keeping watch for flash floods. They are not going to try and climb through this storm. Once it hits we'll have no support what so ever."

"We still have supply catches commander."

" There our own. But we are still out of range with everyone else. We got some Kunai launchers with enough ammo to level a clearing full of trees but it's all rusty and has a high probability of getting stuck in the barrel. We haven't requested supply in…"

" I haven't requested resupply. Or anything else for that matter." The CO said. Than he stopped and face Uzumaki.

" Look you're the only one that hasn't noticed. So I'll spell it out for you: no one cares about this place . The enemy least of all. Everyone knows the war is almost over. We get to go home soon. So long as we don't do anything stupid or raise any eyebrows back in Nang we can climb on a cavern and get out of this shithole. All we have to do…is shut the fuck up. The CO said as he opened a flask.

" This could be a bad time not to rock the boat CO." Weather like this is perfect for the enemy. I've told you of the activity we've been seeing lately."

" Commander Uzumaki For what it's worth. If there's nothing else could you go away and leave me alone now?"

" But what about the base." Came the even reply.

" What about it."

" Your suppose to be in charge here. You're responsible for the lives of these men."

"…… I'm going to take a shit." And then the CO walked away. And the commander just stood there thinking until he followed after the CO.

_Outside the restroom_

Commander Uzumaki Naruto stood just outside the restroom door with and explosive tag in his hands.

_It would be so easy to kill the CO all he had to do was put chakra into the tag and it would….no I can't think like that. _

After the internal struggle Commander Uzumaki deactivated the explosive tag in his hands and walked away.

_Patrol sector 4_

_Kami what am I thinking about. Killing a commanding officer not much of one but still._

**What stopped you Naruto.**

_Damn it's back._

**No one would have known. **

**No one would have cared.**

**You'd be acting commander firebase rock slide, right when the grunts around here need you most.**

**Because that's what it's all about right Naruto?**

**The lives of your men and the security of the base.**

**You have to do your job and if some prick like that CO gets in the way then anything is justified. **

**That's all it is. No more than that. Nothing like… maybe… well for instance… you just wanted to frag that lazy fucking bastard?**

**Making you wonder is Naruto. **

**The way you kill in the drop of a hat?**

**Danzo. Fu only yesterday. Very nearly your CO too. And every one of them deserved it. **

**That's what got you worried?**

**That urge you have to give every mother fucker in the world exactly what they deserve?**

**Because you can Naruto. You can. I keep telling you, I can fix it for you if you'll only say the word.**

**You can kill every single one of them. **

**That's the gift I'll give to you.**

**It can be yours.**

_At the sleeping quarters _

"Urashima."

"Uh…sir?" I said.

" Sharpening your Kunai? Not enough of the grunts here do that."

" Yeah…yes sir. Just you know, don't want the Kunai to bounce off of the armor."

We stayed silent for twenty minutes. I thought of something else to talk about.

"Not enough of the grunts here want to go home commander. That's what I sometimes think."

"You must be pretty short now."

"Yes sir just thirty-seven and a wake up."

"You know I have a sister right? Urashima."

"You… no sir… No one really knows anything about you…"

"My sister is older than me. She is… I don't know sixteen now. He said whimsically.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't care about them." Was the stern answer.

"Well I think that's great that you have something to look forward to when this war is over."

The commander sighed. And slumped against the support beam of the tent. He put his hand up and cover his eyes and sighed.

"Sometimes I think that she is my last hope."

Before I can say anything he tells me to "Put your Kunai's back into your pouch. We took K.I.A for the first time yesterday. With the rain as it is we are completely cut off. If our lucks gone bad we ought to be squared away."

"Uh…right."

The commander changed the subject.

"Isn't that your friend heading to the crack bunker."

"Oh, Kami not again."

"Need a hand?"

"No I can take of this myself."

He got up and walked over to the crack bunker.

**What the hell was that suppose to be Naruto?**

**Talking happy-ever-after with the softest heart on the platoon. Trying to pretend you're just an ordinary solider. Spare me, will you?**

**And that **_**last chance **_**shit, to deny what you really are, is that what you mean?**

_**I'm your last chance Naruto.**_

"_What the fuck are you?"_

**You wound me Naruto. I'll talk to you later.**

_Crack bunker_

"Hey Gonzo."

"What?"

I knocked him over the head. Knocked his fat ass out.

"Let's go Angel."

"No."

I put his arm around my shoulders and drag him up.

"Now let's go."

We walk up to the entrance to the bunker.

"Fuck off. Man."

I held a Kunai to Gonzo's face. He backed off.

"Come on Angel let's take a walk in the rain."

"No."

We walked to the tent to get out of the rain.

"Fuck man."

"What?"

I shook my head.

"What the hell are you doing with your life man? You survive the war only to go home with a fucking habit."

"What do you care for? Huh. When you go home a bunch of women are just going to open their legs for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Man don't you get it I'm a freaking nobody back home. My entire family is dead, I have no money hell I barely made ANBU. And even if I do want a wife who the fuck is going to marry a person that doesn't even have a cent to his name. And don't give me that shit about how there's good with the bad. How everybody has to work to make it. There's good for you and bad for me."

"But…"

"Fuck but…"

"Enemy in the wire."

The explosive tags went off. We all knew what that meant, the enemy was at are front door. We grabbed are gear and ran to the side of the base where the explosion took place. It was chaos. I heard screaming.

"What the fuck?"

"We being hit or-"

"Everyone hit the deck."

"We're getting them commander, we're getting them. A random ANBU said as he tossed another Kunai."

"Too late. They are only here to blow the attack lanes in our wire. After that they don't matter. We need illumination. You five toss up some flash tags."

They tossed them up to reveal a scene that would scare most of us shitless. In front of us was enough rock nin's to make an army and they were all rushing toward us. The men stopped attacking for a minute. We all just stared at the wall of men coming toward us. The commander said four words.

"**Give me the launcher."**

--

Yo. This is bloodyredshade I hope you like the new chapter. You can flame if you want. You can make sugestions on who you want to be with Naruto. Also I forgot to say that Naruto has a sister and she is the only one that cared when he was shipped out into the war. His parents think he is a demon. Peace.

**polls**

**Hana 3**

**Anko 5**

**yugito 2 **

**Harum 0**


	4. An end and a continuation

Yo I don't own Naruto or the punisher

The beast

A young ANBU hand his hands over his eyes. He looked like he was crying. But I knew the truth.

_**There is a Great beast loose in the world of man.**_

_**It awoke in dark times, to fight a terrible enemy. It stormed through the elemental nations even to wave country and crushed the evil that it found there underfoot.**_

_**But when it was victorious, when the enemy nation or nations were crushed the Great Beast's Keepers found that it would not go back to sleep.**_

_**The Beast has many heads, and on it's heads are written names: Rock, cloud, waterfall, leaf, rain, sand, grass and mist and many more some names older than others.**_

The young ANBU curled his fingers around his eyes.

_**And they are very, **__**very**__** hungry.**_

The young ANBU removed his hands and screamed blood coming out of his mouth. His eyes were dripping out of his sockets like jello sliding down a wall. He fell to his knees while everyone ran around him. The rain and wind almost blocked out the pained screams. Almost.

_**So the Great Beast must be fed: and every generation, our country goes to do just that.**_

_**A war for war's sake, usually. And one that could have been avoided.**_

_**But there must be blood, in extraordinary quantities, and whether it is foreign or our own is of no consequence at all.**_

_**And so, today, at firebase rock slide our turn has finally arrived.**_

_**Today is the day we feed the beast.**_

_The enemy was overwhelming us. Slowly but surely it was happening__**. **__We used our Kunai launchers so that we could conserve our chakra. Kunai's were launched explosive tag balls were thrown I saw an arm fly of a young____ANBU's body he screamed as a rock nin shoved a kunai into his chest. He lasted for two minutes and died from blood loss before he did he was sensible enough to blow all the explosive tags he had on him taking a chunk of the enemy with him but it was not enough and twenty enemy nin's took the place of the five that were disable or killed. I saw an ANBU launch his final kunai before getting stabbed with five swords. Shame he was one of the good ones too. A man closed his eyes when a kunai was jabbed into his stomach and fell down. Another man opened his mouth in a silent scream as a rock nin stabbed a sword into his head. We couldn't use jutsus it was so crowded. And above the entire scene of violence between two warring nations was Commander Uzumaki Naruto with the Kunai launcher in his hands trying to keep his men alive. I saw as he shot an enemy nin that jumped at him. My name is Urashima Keitaro and I am fighting for my life. _

"Commander Uzumaki! Commander Uzumaki! Sir we still can't raise troops in Nang, the storm is playing with our reception--"

"Keep trying." The commander said as he put another magazine full of Kunai's into the launcher.

"But we got a call-back from a battalion of jounin east of here! We lost them, but Jung thinks we can get them back and rely a message!"

"Tell them we've been taking frontals all night and are standing by to be overrun. We need support immediately, anything they can give us."

"Sir the CO says we can't use the radio, he keeps saying don't rock the boat over and over again."

"Kill him." Was the curt reply.

A random ANBU that was next to them said "Fuck them, in this weather there is no way they can come in time."

"Oh hell. Commander they're in! The whole left flank has folded."

"So are we. Tell the third line to fire jutsus on this position. Let's fall back."

_And fall back we did. Whoever was left stabbed our last enemy and sprinted two hundred yards to the third line. We lost five guys to a hail of Kunai_ _shame really we needed them. At least it wasn't the commander. Unfortunately Angel was among the numbers that died during the retreat. Damn. We were running and then he stopped and turned around. Naturally I stopped too._

"_Come on you cock sucking pieces of shit!" He threw a few Kunai's at the enemy._

"_Angel for Kami sake!"_

"_There ain't no Kami, fool! Look around you! There ain't no motherfucking Kami!"_

_And that's when a stray kunai from a launcher found a nice home when it landed in between Angel's eyes. _

"_Fuck." I turned around and ran._

_The third line was overrun in five minutes. Sucks to be them._

_I found cover behind some sand bags. _

"_Oh Kami, Oh Kami." _

_I felt a thick arm around my neck and lo and behold there was Gonzo holding a kunai. With no words he started to cut my forehead. That is to say until Commander Uzumaki Smashed Gonzo's head in with a latrine shovel._

_All he said as he stared down at the cooling corpse of Gonzo was "Let's go."_

_I followed._

_We hid behind a tent as we talked about what was the situation._

"_What about the command center?"_

"_Overrun before I got there."_

"_The gunners?"_

"_Killed. Oops there go the junkies."_

_I looked over the edge and saw as they used a Kaiton jutsu to burn the inhabitants of the tent._

_Who knew that the last thing they'd be smoking was themselves._

"_Are we the last ones left?"_

"_I can still hear battle up at the supply trail over the mountains."_

_In the command tent_

"_Rock slide this is Tusker of the Jounin division. Repeat your message." _

The radio worked to bad the only ones able to hear it were enemy rock nin's.

_At the supply trail_

_I was so sure I would make it._

_The big caravan._

_Thirty-six and a wake up._

_I am out of here. _

_But in the end all I can do is follow a killer to his Alamo. The last of the survivors activated the bombs underneath our feet._

"_Urashima pop some smoke or they'll blow us up."_

_I quickly put chakra into the smoke tag._

_AHHHHHHHH._

_Behind me I saw a burning rock nin with a sword lunge at me. I felt a tug on the collar of my ANBU armor. And I landed in a caravan full of geisha ready to serve me sake._

"_Keitaro."_

_A young sexy Geisha pulled me into a seat. She began to pour the sake into a small serving cup. Three more came up and started to rub their bodies against me. The one in front of me took off her Kimono and said "You made it you silly son of a bitch." Then everything went black._

_Supply trail_

Commander Uzumaki and a few other inhabitants made their last stand. With the last Kunai launcher and being the commanding officer Uzumaki fired his last clip into the crowd of Rock nins. They were so desperate that he saw one ANBU choke his enemy while the other rock nins stabbed him. Then the voice came.

_**Time to shit or get off the pot Naruto.**_

_**You've been hit three times now. Four.**_

_**You've burn out your chakra. You are going to run out of ammo pretty soon.**_

_**I can help you all you have to do is say the word. **_

_**You know you want to. **_

_**Three tours in Earth country Naruto. Seeking without realizing. Into the nightmare again and again.**_

_**What was it that made you keep wanting to come back?**_

The last of the ANBU of rock slide fell. All except Commander Uzumaki Naruto. Right now the Rock nin surrounded Naruto. And with a subtle hand signal the battle began. The first attack came from the nin before him. He was easily taken out with a Kunai launcher in his eye.

_**What else would you be looking for but this?**_

_**I can give it to you Naruto.**_

Naruto ran out of Kunai's a long time ago so he took out what he had left a latrine shovel. A rock nin made a move on him and he found out the hard way what it feels like to have your eyes shoveled out of his head.

_**There'll be a price to pay but nothing is free…**_

More bombs exploded taking out a lot of the unsuspecting rock nins.

_**Say no, and you're one more K.I.A on a hill that nobody cared about to start with.**_

_**Say yes and I'll give you what you've wanted all these years.**_

Naruto spun around Opening the side of more than one skull as he did so.

_**But you have to say it….**_

_**Say it….**_

He turned around and slammed his shoulder into one guys mouth leaving a deep cut impression of the guys teeth into Naruto's flesh.

YES!

_The morning after_

A rustle was heard as out of the bushes came out a young jounin. He looked around after giving a hand signal that said the area was cleared. A battalion worth of Konoha jounin stepped out of the brush to find a gruesome scene. They quickly walked into the battlefield trying to find a survivor.

"Captain?"

"Kami they're gone they're all just gone…"

"Everything got burned up by the bombs."

"There's nobody…"

All of a sudden the captain stopped.

"Captain?"

"Get the lieutenant we got a live one in the smoke."

The captain walked forward into the smoke trying to figure out who was standing in the middle of the battlefield. His squad mates followed.

"Hello? Hey? Buddy?"

They all tried to get a word out of him but all of a sudden there was a breeze and the smoke cleared and they saw a scene that would haunt them for years. In the middle of a ring of Rock nins stood a tall boy at the age of eleven. He had four Kunai's in his back and one in his left arm and two in his right. His ANBU armor just held on to him. His clothes were shredded, he was covered in blood his hair matted down with it and in his hand was a latrine shovel. His eyes were blood red a testament to a full twelve hours of nonstop combat. Blood still dripped off the shovel. . The dead rock nins faces and heads were smashed in even some had something missing from their face like a nose an eye or their upper lip. Only one word was said only one word was needed.

"_**FUCK"**_

_Twenty minutes later_

"Man this is fucked."

"Just get him home Captain.

"But look at him! What the fuck happened here? For Kami's sake What happened?"

" I don't know I just don't know just get him on the caravan and get him home than he's not our problem. Now let's get this done and go home."

"But…"

"Give me the radio captain."

_Gates of Konoha _

_I walked through the gates of Konoha and even during war time it hasn't changed. Kids playing in the street, people laughing and talking to one another and the glares are still there. I sighed. I had fought for my country I had fought for my life but most importantly I had fought for her my sister. The only one who cares about me._

"Naruto."

I froze up how could I not after three years of active duty I heard her voice again. A voice on that Kami forsaken hill that I thought I would never hear again.

"Naruto is that you?"

I turned around and saw my sister. She had grown into a fine young lady. She was beautiful, with golden hair that reached her waist , a heart shaped face, and an hour glass body how could she not be.

"Shisuta." I could barely hold my tears back.

She tackled me but thanks to my battled honed reactions I was able to take the blow and stay standing.

"Brother I thought I would never see you again." I felt tears fall on my ANBU shirt.

"Me too hime me too."

"Get away from her demon."

And just like that the moment was ruined standing in front of us was our…. I mean her mother.

"Ka-san is that all you have to say after your son has come back from a war." My sister said.

"No my son died when your father sealed that thing into him now this thing in front of me is nothing but a demon in human clothing."

She quickly grabbed my sisters arm and pulled her away from me.

I sighed. _Good old Konoha you dumb ignorant bastards. Well it's time to hand in my report to father I hope our meeting is better than mom's. Highly unlikely. And I continued my trek into the most dangerous places I know my home._


	5. stay away from my sister

Yo this is bloodyredshade I like to thank my reviewers and I hope to make you guys happy with this next chapter. I don't own Naruto or The punisher. Or anything connected to them.

Keep your hands off my sister!

_I walked to the middle of the village where the Hokage's tower was. Heh, what a stupid place to put it. The enemy could easily plant a few bombs on the lower levels and blow it to hell. Kill more than a few of our ninja and get away in less than ten minutes. Idiots who the fuck designed this place. Fuck it I'm probably just paranoid been in the warzone for a year to many. _

My thoughts were interrupted when a little kid slammed into me.

"Hey watch where you're going kid."

"Sorry mister."

A mom looks up and I immediately know that it's the mom of this little boy in front of me. She rushes over.

"Ashitaka get away from that thing!"

She gave me a glare, bitch.

"Don't you dare come near my son or me you hear me demon!" She yelled at me.

She dragged her son away from me. I guarantee you that he would hate me by the end of the day. I don't care though because he's not important, she's not important; the only thing that's important to me is my sister. I continue my trek into my own personal hell I'm not that far from the tower.

_Receptionist desk_

I walk over to the receptionist and I see a woman in her thirties looking down at her schedule book.

"Hello."

"Hell- oh it's just you demon brat. What do you want?"

"I need to bring my report to the Hokage."

"Well that's sounds important I guess I can schedule your appointment for next month." She gives me that sneer like she's better than me well fuck that I am Uzumaki Naruto and I don't take shit from no one.

"Well listen here you little bitch either I get through these doors or you do."

She looked white as a sheet. Serves her right the whore I don't need this shit in my life.

"Good I see we have reached an agreement now excuse me."

I walked past her and opened the doors. I walk into the office and sat down. During this whole thing I never took my eyes off the man in front of me.

"Hello Father."

_I sit there for thirty minutes. Always thirty minutes before he speaks to me. He's probably trying to build up the courage to talk to his little mistake. A little known fact about my father is that he never wanted me. After the Kyuubi was sealed in me he never looked me in the eyes. The bastard, sometimes I just want to grab his face and force him to look into my eyes. Maybe he would see the third's dead face in my eyes, maybe he would see a bad mistake or maybe he would see the lonely years of my life, the pain, the eyes of a killer formed by a war that played for keeps a war. _

_He only fought one battle in this war and that battle gave him the title of Hokage and the yellow flash. He killed one hundred rock-nins. In my first battle I killed two hundred in my entire ANBU career I had killed over a thousand rock-nins. I have had thirty assassination attempts and was severely over a hundred times. This so called Hokage in front of me was nothing in my eyes, I had seen more I have done more and I have taken more responsibility in two years than this guy in his whole life but I digress he was my "Hokage" I had to obey him if he said for me to take on a whole army of rock-nins in my underwear and a toothbrush than I had to do it. It's what I was trained for, what I was bred for to be a dog of the military. Ah he finally decides to speak._

"Hello Naruto. I assume you want to give me your report about firebase rock slide."

"Yes sir."

"Then speak."

"Sir we were attacked at nine o'clock. We were unprepared; we lacked supplies and had faulty equipment. We had only one hundred and fifty men we were attacked by an army to put it in perspective."

"Surely you were exaggerating Naruto." He gives me a smile. It makes me want to gut him the fake.

"No sir we were attacked by an army like I said. They had the tattoos of rock ANBU. There were I would guess around five hundred. We didn't stand a chance the first line broke in the first twenty minutes; I gave the order to retreat to the third line and commanded the third line to launch jutsus over our shoulders. Most of us made the run back we lost five good men. Anyway five minutes after that the third line was broken and the survivors broke apart and either ran and 

got a kunai into his back or face the attacking rock-nins and die fighting many had Kunai's in their head. Anyway I reached the CO's tent I found that he was killed by a rouge jutsus. I quickly looked around for any survivors and found ANBU Urashima Keitaro. We fought our way to the supplies trail hoping to link up with the remaining ANBU. When we got there the Survivors activated the bombs and took out about one hundred rock-nins. There was three hundred left. I and Keitaro joined the fray where he was killed. The rest of the surviving leaf ANBU was dispatched. There were still two hundred rock-nins left. I had just run out of ammo for the Kunai launcher and had no room to fire jutsus so I had to fight hand to hand. I managed to kill them all but at a terrible cost. All my men were dead so I waited to be rescued. I suffered from multiple Kunai wounds and severe exhaustion. That is the end of my report Hokage-sama."

He was quiet for five minutes before he spoke.

"That is an amazing tale Naruto."

"It's a true one sir."

"I don't doubt that. You see I have reports from the field that a major battle had taken place at firebase rock slide. How about we celebrate your survival through hell with dinner?"

_I hate my father but you had to hand it to the guy he just wouldn't give up on trying to fix things between us. I forgot to mention that, you see my father has always tried to fix his mistakes. I don't care about him all I cared about was that this was an opportunity to see my sister._

"That sounds good. Thank you I'll be at the house at seven."

I got up and walked out not giving him a chance to respond.

_Outside the tower_

_I looked out over the square and watched everyone move, laugh and talk to one another. I sighed how come that couldn't be me. Why couldn't I be that guy over there flirting with a girl or be that person buying flowers? Why can't I be that person getting dragged into the ally, why—wait isn't that my Shisuta. Hell no. _

I walked quickly over to the ally where I saw my sister was dragged into only to see the most disgusting thing ever.

Fugaku Uchiha was trying to make out with my sister. What is he forty-nine and doesn't he have a wife.

Now just seeing my sister being dragged into the ally was enough to make me mad seeing a middle age man trying to make my sister kiss him was enough to make me break.

**Get him.**

The voice came back. But I wasn't disagreeing with it this time I was too busy grabbing Fugaku and pinning him against the opposite wall with my arm pressing against his throat.

"Naruto!"

"Hime go home."

"But-"

"I said go home I will take care of this."

"Okay."

With her gone I turned my attention back to the fucker underneath my arm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my sister Fugaku?" My voice held a deadly tone in it.

"N...n...N...Nothing."

"That's not what I saw you bastard. You tried to rape my sister you fucking freak."

"No one would believe you demon."

I pushed my arm into his neck a little bit more.

"I want you to leave my sister alone, if you don't I will kill you and just to put it into perspective."

I grabbed his arm and squeezed. I heard a snap and I grinned I had just broken a major clan head arm and I felt good. I took my arm off his throat and allowed him to take a moment to scream.

"Now I want you to go home and remember do not fuck with my family especially my sister, now get out of my sight."

I watched him scurry out of the ally way but right before he left he turned around and said the Uchiha will get you for this demon.

"Try and harm my family and I'll kill your entire clan."

And with that he ran around the corner.

_Heh… now let's see if I remember where the compound is._

**Polls**

**Hana 3**

**Anko 6**

**Yugito 3**

**Harem 2**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to vote. Any way if you want to flame me flame me. If you got some nice things to say than you can also say that. Okay peace.


	6. I told you

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Naruto or The punisher.

I told you

_The Namikaze compound_

Naruto stood outside of his sisters home. The Namikaze compound. The sound of it left a foul taste in his mouth.

The Namikaze compound was the perfect picture of tranquility. There was a koi pond with flowers framing the boundaries of it. Next to it was a small outcrop of Sakura trees in full bloom. There was a rock trail that led up to the beautiful Namikaze mansion. The only thing that ruined it's image was the little run down shack about the size of five by six that was on the other side of the court yard. The paint was peeling and the roof was slightly caved in. Inside everything was covered in dust. The broken old rickety bed had holes in it obvious evidence of the furry intruders. The chair was on it's last legs literally. The seat was broken through and the chair legs were breaking from the long years of it's service. The walls were full of holes were the cold wind could blow through. This is what Uzumaki Naruto came home too after spending more than half his life in the war, this is what he fought for, this was his prize a shitty sack.

Contrary to popular belief Naruto did not live in the mansion, no when he was two and a half years old and no longer needed milk his mother put him in this shack. He's been living by himself from that day on, with the occasional visit from his older sister. This brought about a memory that Naruto had kept close to his heart. It was the day before he was shipped out and the day that he pledge that he would protect sister.

_Flashback_

_The sound of crying could be heard in the silent and cold shed._

"_Why did she have to say that I'm a demon like the rest of the villages.?" A five year old Naruto said as he put his head back down on the pillow. _

"_Maybe I should just die in the war like she wants me to."_

"_Naruto?" A small voice questioned through the door._

_Wiping the tears off his face Naruto faced his sister._

"_Shisuta you shouldn't be here you know how mom…your mom gets when she sees you around here."_

"_Don't say your mom Naruto. She's just under a lot of pressure I'm sure she didn't mean it when she called you a demon." _

"_Stop defending her Shisuta. She knows what she's saying and what she's doing to me. Father he doesn't stop anything. He just sits there and stays silent." He says with venom in his voice._

_They both stayed silent knowing what he said was true._

"_You should go Shisuta. Before you find yourself calling me a demon with your mother and the villagers." He turned around and opened the door gesturing for her to go._

_Before he could stop her she latched onto his shoulders giving him a tight hug._

"_Shisuta let go of me." He said in a quiet voice._

"_No."_

"_I said let go me." He quickly tried to push her off him._

_In retaliation her grip on him tightened making him stay still._

"_Naruto. Listen to me, I will never call you a demon." She said with tears in her eyes._

"_Shisuta do you promise?"_

"_I promise._

_With that they both broke down and cried with each other. One about losing a brother the other cried about knowing at least one person cared about him._

_End flashback_

Naruto was broken out of his memories by a voice screeching at him.

"What the hell are you doing here demon." Kushina said.

"Hello mother." The greeting was met with a slap.

"Don't you ever call me that demon. Now answer the question." She demanded.

"If you need to know I was invited here by your husband."

"That stupid man. No matter you will get what's coming to you demon brat."

"What does that mean?"

She didn't answer she just walked past the gate and into the house.

He stood there for a minute and followed her in after all who could miss a free meal and it was already five o' clock.

_In a dark room in the Uchiha mansion_

"Change of plans. We will attack the demon tonight and we will take Arashi's daughter at the same time." A mysterious voice said.

A murmur of approval washed throughout the room.

_At the Namikaze mansion_

To say things were tense was an understatement. It was like everyone had a kunai at each others throats and the slightest movement meant everybody died.

"So how long have you've been in town Naruto?" questioned Arashi.

"I have been in Konoha for seventeen hours twenty minutes and thirty seconds. Arashi-sama."

"Please Naruto you don't have to call me that."

"No he should. At least this demon knows who his superiors are." Kushina said with no veiled disgust.

"Mother don't call Naruto that." Shisuta said trying to protect her brother.

"Well I think…" Naruto stopped in his sentence when smelled something familiar.

He sniffed the air a couple of times then it hit him and Arashi at the same time.

"Explosive tag!" Naruto yelled.

Arashi grabbed Kushina and used the flying thunder god jutsu to get out of the house. Unfortunately Naruto didn't have such a technique the only thing he thought about was protecting his sister and the only thing he had was himself. So thinking quickly grabbed her and shoved her under the table and threw himself on top of her. Not a second later the walls exploded and the world turned upside down.

--

I had been caught in explosions before so I wasn't surprised that it was my hearing that came back first.

"Hey guys what do you want to do with the girl."

"Well I'm sure Fugaku wouldn't mind sloppy seconds."

Uchiha's I thought.

The others laughed with him.

My vision returned second.

I saw four guys crowded around the unconscious form of my sisters.

"Well let's get to it." One of them said as he ripped of her skirt.

My motion came back next and that was all I needed as I stood up.

"Are you ready to take the Uchiha seed bitch." Just as he was about to plunge himself into her. He felt two hands wrap around his head. One on his chin the other on the back of his head with a quick twist he didn't feel anything else. The other three quickly let go of my sisters legs and got into a fighting stance.

"I told Fugaku to not mess with my sister, Uchiha."

"Well he did and when were done with you we will work on your sister, if you know what I'm saying." The others laughed until they felt the largest killing intent they had ever felt.

"You made a mistake trying to kill me and you made an even bigger mistake by trying to rape my sister, trust me when I say you won't get out alive. They screamed for a long time.

--

_What happened. The last thing I remember was Naruto tossing me under the table. Why am I so cold? _

_I opened my eyes to a scene I would never forget._

_My brother of eleven stood in the middle of a pile of body parts. Blood was all over him. The flames made shadows dance on his body. The only thing I could think of was Demon. Oh no he's coming over here._

"Shisuta are you okay?"

"Demon get away from me!" She backed up closer to the wall.

"Shisuta what are you saying?" Naruto said looking scared.

"Mom was right about you, you are the demon Kyuubi that attacked eleven years ago!" She yelled at him as she hugged her knees to her chest.

He stopped right in front of her and looked down at her tears in his eyes.

"Shisuta you promised. You promised me you would never **call me that!" **He yelled at her. The killing intent washed over the ruins of the Namikaze mansion. He raised the kunai above his head.

**She doesn't care about you.**

**No.**

**She lied to you after all these years.**

**No.**

**She's like all the others.**

**No.**

**She hates you.**

…**.**

**Ah you have nothing to say to that do you?**

…**.**

**I think we both know what we have to do.**

**What?**

**We have to kill her.**

**No I can't.**

**Why not?**

**Because I love her and she's not responsible for this.**

**Than who is?**

**Fugaku and the Uchiha clan.**

**Than what are we waiting for lets go.**

I put the Kunai down.

"I'm sorry Shisuta."

Than he disappeared.

Shisuta breathed out and thank Kami she was alive and silently said sorry to the Naruto she knew before he left for the war.

_Uchiha mansion_

"How is the uprising going." Fugaku said.

"Everything is going as planned the only Uchiha that is fighting against us is Itachi." An unknown Uchiha said.

"I never could control him completely. Oh well when we rule the village we will execute him as a traitor."

"There's only one problem with that Fugaku-sama."

"What is it?"

"You'll never see tomorrow."

"What?" Fugaku only knew darkness.

_Somewhere_

"Wake up Fugaku. Wake up." Naruto slapped his face a couple of times.

"Mmmph." Fugaku said. He tried to move his arms and legs only to find that they were tied to the bed frame.

"You're probably wondering where we are, and why you can't talk. Well I can't answer the first one but I can answer the second one. You can't talk because I got duck tape on your mouth."

HE started sharpening a knife.

"Now, Fugaku I told you to leave my sister alone and after your clan attacked her house she thinks I'm a demon lets back up that claim."

Naruto grabbed onto Fugaku's hand and put a knife to his finger as if to measure it. In fact he was.

"Fugaku I don't think you know this but torturing people is harder than other people think. You see you can't let the subject bleed out that's why we got these rubber tubing's. Now onto something more interesting. You see if you use a knife that's to small you can't cut through the bone. If you use a knife that's to big than you can't do the delicate work."

He finally grabbed the right knife.

"Now let's begin."

He grabbed Fugaku's hand and cut off his ring finger.

"AHHHHHH."

"Oh good now you feel a portion of my pain. Let's expand your horizons." He cut off another finger.

He leaned down next to his ear and said "I was involved in the rock/leaf war Fugaku and when I came back I thought that I was safe away from the war and I could finally live with my sister. But not only did you involve my sister in this little rebellion but you have dragged me back into something I never wanted to be." After he said that he grabbed a meat cleaver and cut his hand off.

"Now this won't do if you keep bleeding than you will die. That won't do Fugaku." Naruto tied a rubber tube around his arm cutting off the circulation.

"Don't pass out on me Fugaku we have a long way to go!" He gave Fugaku the most sadistic smirk his fangs more pronounced than usual. He grabbed a hack saw and walked towards Fugaku.

" I told you to leave her alone."

The screams could be heard even after the battle was over. The Konoha forces spent the entire night trying to find it but the source was never found. Naruto Uzumaki was never seen for three years after that night.


	7. Village hidden by sacrifice

"Naruto!" Speaking 

"_Hello." Flashback talking_

_Thoughts_

Technique 

Village hidden by sacrifice

_Three years after the Uchiha rebellion_

Two shadow figures grabbed onto the walls guarding Konoha. They quickly began their ascent to the top of the guard tower. One quickly looked over the wall and saw a Konoha ninja with his back turned away. Not wanting the opportunity to go to waste the shadowed ninja grabbed a short strand of ninja wire. With a quick move the ninja got behind and quickly wrapped the thread around the Konoha ninjas throat. The second ninja kept watch. After a few minutes of struggling the Konoha ninja finally went limp. The assailant softly let the body down.

With that task done they quickly leapt off the wall and landed in a nearby ally way. Quickly they changed their clothes to those of a beggar a safer thing to do than Henge in a ninja village. After a few discreet hand signs they split apart on their way to the mission objectives.

_Namikaze mansion_

_It is amazing how cocky these leaf ninja are. I mean labeling the place where their precious Hokage lives idiots. _The ninja poising as beggar thought as he jumped over the wall closest to his targets position.

_Mission reports and record files_

_Why would they keep everything they have on every ninja in here in one spot? That's the question I never had the answer for. _The ninja quickly opened a window and jumped in just as an ANBU squad passed over. One of the squad members paused than quickly shaking his head leapt away to catch up to the others.

_Namikaze mansion_

A blonde haired figure sat the window seal looking at the moon.

_The moon always reminds me of him. Silent and shining brightly but though the moon shown bright it was always from a far and when it reaches a certain time of the month it leaves doing it's duty somewhere else. I miss you Naruto. _Tears filled her eyes she tried to hold them back by squeezing her eyes shut.

_I am so sorry Naruto, I broke my promise, please forgive me. _That's when the figure couldn't handle it tears flooded down her face. Suddenly something covered her nose than she knew nothing.

The ninja now changed from the beggar clothes into his black ones heaved the body over his shoulders and walked out the room trying to leave without detection.

_Mission reports and record files_

_Okay I got the records and DNA samples of all of the Hokage of Konoha, I also got some on the Hyuuga's DNA and records. I never knew that they were research specimens. Okay what else oh yeah. _The mysterious ninja turned and looked through the archives and found what he was looking for. The Uchiha section where all the scrolls and DNA samples where moved from the rebellion. Now to add some chaos. The figure than place five explosive tags around the Uchiha section not taking any chances after he was done he double checked that he had everything. He was about to set the charges when he felt a kunai on his neck.

"Ah…Kakashi-san I knew if anyone would catch me it would be you." The black figure said in a collect tone of voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A man with gravity deifying gray hair.

"All these questions Kakashi-san. All you need to know is that I serve a new village now." The ninja turned his head and Kakashi could see a red eye with black spinning tomoes.

"Itachi…" Kakashi breathed.

"It's been nice to see you again Kakashi but I'm afraid that I have to cut this reunion short. And before you think you can stop me I am just a clone and I have already rigged the tags to explode in three…Kakashi ran to the door…two….Kakashi slammed the door behind him and ducked…the clone gave an insane smile…one boom.

The original Itachi had the sealing scroll and girl and was already on his way toward demon country where his village and Hokage waited for him and precious cargo especially the girl.

_Back in Konoha hospital _

"I need you to tell me what happened Kakashi." Arashi said.

"I…Ita…Itachi." Kakashi whispered quietly.

"Yes what about him. We executed him, he's dead." Arashi said.

"N.n.nno. We didn't he somehow survived and, he destroyed the Uchiha section. He said before he left that he served a new village." Tired from the exertion Kakashi closed his eyes asleep.

"Sir!" A chunin ran in.

"What!" Arashi yelled.

"It's your daughter sir." The chunin said in a grave voice.

"What! What about Shisuta! What happened to my daughter." Arashi grabbed the arms of the scared chunin.

"Sir we believe she was kidnapped by a mysterious ninja." The chunin said.

"Get out!" Following his orders the chunin ran out.

Arashi grabbed a chair and tossed it at a wall.

"Everything is going wrong." He leaned against a wall.

_Demon country_

"Itachi I see you have completed your mission. Was she hard to handle." A mysterious person said from the shadows.

"Yes Shadow blade. And she was a little rough I had to take a little extra measure."

"Extra measure?" The voice questioned.

" Yes sir I had to put a gag on her and she has a blind fold on." Itachi said hoping not to upset his Hokage.

"I see she always had a fighting streak in her. Set her down on the chair and take off the gag and the blind fold." The mysterious person said with a little excitement in his voice.

Itachi did as he was told.

"Finally you asshole. I thought you would never take off the fucking gag!" She screamed her eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Ah sister I never knew you had such a dirty vocabulary." The man that the voice belong to stepped out.

"Naruto!"

"You know it Shisuta. Welcome to the Village hidden by sacrifice. He gave her a foxy grin.

That's the new chapter I hope you liked it. I was hoping to update this sooner oh well you work with what you got. You can flame if you want. Peace bloodyredshade put.


	8. The village

_**I know it's been awhile but I finally think I got a solid idea for where this story is going to go. I don't own Naruto. Also I came up with a surprising pairing. **_

"_talking"_

_Thoughts_

_Where we last ended off_

"_Itachi I see you have completed your mission. Was she hard to handle." A mysterious person said from the shadows._

"_Yes Shadow blade. And she was a little rough I had to take a little extra measure."_

"_Extra measure?" The voice questioned._

" _Yes sir I had to put a gag on her and she has a blind fold on." Itachi said hoping not to upset his Hokage._

"_I see she always had a fighting streak in her. Set her down on the chair and take off the gag and the blind fold." The mysterious person said with a little excitement in his voice._

_Itachi did as he was told._

"_Finally you asshole. I thought you would never take off the fucking gag!" She screamed her eyes still adjusting to the light._

"_Ah sister I never knew you had such a dirty vocabulary." The man that the voice belong to stepped out._

"_Naruto!"_

"_You know it Shisuta. Welcome to the Village hidden by sacrifice. He gave her a foxy grin._

Why would you want to leave

"Naruto!" Shisuta quickly jumped out of her chair and wrapped her brother in a big hug. Making Itachi go ridged and taking the hidden kunai out of his sleeve. He put it away as he saw Naruto give him a hidden no.

Shisuta stepped back and examined her brother and the changes that were made over the time they were separated. He had a few more scars on his face the most noticeable one was the scar over his left eye. His hair grew to his shoulders and framed his face in a spiky frame, his eyes were a little duller but were still a vibrant blue, his cheeks were defined, and his smile was a little less cheerful, his body still looked the same as when he came back from the war. He was wearing black ANBU pants and black steel toed combat boots. He wore a black chunin vest, under that was a black shirt with a smiling fox on the front of it. On his waist was a headband which showed a hand that looked to be cut and a few drops of blood coming out and lastly he grew to six feet an amazing feat compared to his previous height of four eleven.

"Wow you grew up Naruto." Shisuta said in amazement at her younger brothers growth.

"And you are still as beautiful as ever." Naruto said as he grabbed her by the waist and span her around in the air.

"Hey put me down!" Shisuta squealed. Finally Naruto set her down.

"That wasn't funny Naruto." Shisuta pouted.

"Yes it was and you know it." Naruto smiled.

"Fine I admit it was a little and I mean a little funny." Shisuta said giggling a little at the end of her sentence then laughing hard at the end Naruto soon joined her.

_**Okay I want to tell you that this will not be a yaoi. Just keep reading. I swear on my manhood that this is not a yaoi. So just keep reading.**_

Itachi stood there quietly staring at the reunion unconsciously he grabbed his kunai a little to tight cutting his palm a little.

After they stopped laughing Naruto wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulders and started guiding her out of the underground room.

"Itachi prepare a celebration for my sisters arrival to our village." Naruto ordered.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Itachi grinded his teeth a little then disappeared.

"Come Shisuta let me show you what I have been working on for three years." Naruto opened the door and Shisuta saw a beautiful valley and in the middle was a large village next to a waterfall.

"Wow." Shisuta whispered.

"Amazing isn't it. Come on let me show you around." Naruto smiled and grabbed on to her. They vanished in a hole of darkness.

_In the out skirts of the village_

Naruto and Shisuta appeared out in the middle of the road in the road on the outskirts of the village.

Shisuta immediately ran over to the side and threw up.

"Don't worry that always happens the first time." Naruto said as he pulled out a cigar from his vest pocket and lit it up, he puffed it to keep it from dieing out.

Once Shisuta was done she wiped her mouth and looked up at her younger brother and anger rose in her she marched up to him and plucked the cigar out of his mouth and stomped it out. She never knew how close she was to death as Naruto suppressed the urge to place a kunai in her temple.

"Sorry about that it's just that smoking isn't healthy for you and even though your older now I still want to protect you." Shisuta said looking down a little embarrassed at what she had done.

Naruto gave her a smile and tilted her head up with two fingers.

"I know…you always did look after me when you could. Now come on I have to show you the village." Naruto grabbed onto her hand and led her down the road.

Soon after they started walking they came upon a a vast clearing full of farms. Many farmers stopped and looked at Naruto and Shisuta most of them bowed.

"Why are they bowing to us?" Shisuta whispered.

"It's because I am the leader of the village." Naruto said proudly.

"What?" Shisuta screamed by now they pasted the farms.

"Yes you see after I had left the village I started to travel on my journey I met Itachi. Together we journeyed across the elemental nations, on our way we picked more like us."

"What do you mean more like you?" Shisuta interjected.

"I mean S-rank missing ninjas that wanted what I wanted…a little peace and respect. You see when ninjas grow to powerful the other hidden villages discard them or to put it in more blunt term assassinate them. To like they would say "For protection."."

"That's horrible, to assassinate someone for becoming powerful for their village." Shisuta whispered.

"Well it's the truth the sad horrible truth that happens to every single ninja that gets to powerful. Some are powerful enough to escape their village others died fighting. By the time me and Itachi traveled for our second year we had about five hundred missing ninjas from everywhere ranging from high level Jonin to Hokage level. We had also picked up orphans and traveling families most had special and unique talents especially the Spartans." Naruto said nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Spartans?" Shisuta asked.

"Yes the Spartans are the best non ninja fighters that I have ever seen. With their shield and swords they will fight to their last dying breath. They never surrender, they never beg, they never flee, they truly are a fighting people. When not in the battle field they are simple farmers and blacksmiths, simple villagers but when it comes to a fight they are the first to jump in and when they fight it is truly an art." Naruto said in admiration.

"You mean those farmers back there were Spartans?"

"Yes most of the non-ninjas in the village are Spartans, it is mostly due to the orphans that joined us. Some joined the Fumma and other joined the Hattori. The two families were at war before but since having become part of our group have decided to keep a peace between them they have sealed it with a marriage between the Fumma eldest daughter and the Hattori eldest son."

"So everyone in this village is a fighter?" Shisuta said.

"Basically yes. Anyway at the end of the second year we went through demon country and came upon this place. By the time we came here we were tired of running and decided to settle down here in this magnificent place. And that as they say is that." Naruto said.

"Oh were here." Shisuta said.

"Well it appears we are." Naruto channeled chakra through his hands and touched the mighty gate that sealed the village. Slowly the gate opened and reveled every person in the village bowing before them.

"Everyone please rise and greet my sister to our village." Naruto said.

Everyone rose and cheered.

"Come everyone let us celebrate till the sun comes up. Come everyone is welcome." The announcement was met with cheers.

"I must show you your house so you may get ready for the festival."

"You built me a house?"

"It was the first thing to be built. And it's right next to mine." Naruto gave her another foxy smile.

Slowly they walked toward the center of the village.

_In the center of the village_

"Wow." Shisuta said.

In front of her was a three story house with a stone wall around it. Flowers bloomed in various shades of colors. Blue, green, red, pink, yellow, orange and red. There was a koi pond with many fish lazily swimming about.

"Naruto tell me this isn't my house and tell me the truth."

"Do you want me to say that this isn't your house or do you want me to tell you the truth." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Shisuta lightly punched him on his arm.

"Come on let me show you your house." Naruto pushed her in.

The house on the inside was if possible even more beautiful then outside. The brown polished wood gleamed in the sunlight, the furniture looked new, Naruto pushed her up the stairs and into a bedroom on the left.

"This is your room." Naruto said.

Shisuta looked at the rugs that laid on the ground, in a corner of the room was a large dresser and mirror, on the far wall was a large window which showed Naruto's house. A simple one story house that was hardly decorated with the things that was used for her own house. There was also a balcony, on the left side was a bed with looked really comfortable to her. She turned around and looked at Naruto as if asking for permission to lay in the bed he answered back with a nod. She quickly jumped onto the bed and laid face down on it.

"Sleep for now I will send someone to awaken you to get ready. Sleep well Shisuta." Naruto whispered.

Shisuta was already asleep.

_Five o' clock_

Slowly the door opened and a figure came in. The sunlight of five o'clock caste shadows hid the figure as it crept forward to Shisuta sleeping form. Slowly the hand reached over and crossed her body and paused at the neck. In the sunlight you could see that the figure had painted it's finger nails black and also there was a white piece of gauze wrapped around it's palm. Slowly the figure moved it's hand and finally grabbed onto Shisuta shoulder and shook her awake.

Shisuta opened her eyes and saw a beautiful women wearing a dark blue dress that ended just at her knees. Her hair was as black as coal and looked very silky and it stretched to her lower back. Another thing she noted was that the color of her hair sharply contrasted her skin which was as white as snow. Her eyes were a dark hazel brown stared into her own blue ones.

"Who are you?" Shisuta asked.

"That's none of your concern. Naruto-sama has decided to call you now for the party." The women replied in a dead voice that showed indifference.

"Okay where are the clothes that I will need for the party?"

"They are in your dresser. You have one hour please do not waste time." The unknown women said as she turned around and closed the door.

"Wow she may look beautiful but she is as fringed as the ice she was made of." With that Shisuta opened the dresser and pulled out a lovely dress that she gazed lovingly at.

_One hour later_

The women that had awoken her had grabbed her and dragged her down the stairs obviously in a hurry to go to the party. The mysterious lady opened the front door and Shisuta saw fireworks, and all the beautiful decorations the villagers had put up, her nose was assaulted with the smell of chicken, duck, pork and steaks, her mouth began to water. She heard music playing in the air. She looked around again and found that the women she was with had disappeared.

She saw as her brother walked onto the platform in the middle of the street. Next to him was the women that had gotten her.

"Hello my friends!" Naruto shouted to the crowd they in turn yelled back.

"Today's party in threefold. One this is the anniversary of our founding of this beautiful land, the second is that today my sister Shisuta has been brought to our village. And the last reason why we are having this party is that today I finally asked the love of my life to marry me say hello to the new Itachi Uzumaki. " With that Naruto pulled the women in the blue dress close and gave her a loving kiss which she returned back.

The crowd went nuts, they all screamed all hail the first hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his new wife Itachi Uzumaki!

Shisuta had to keep her eyes in her head that beautiful women was Itachi.

**Well that's the new chapter I hope you guys liked it. And if I tripped you up with that pairing please tell me about** **in your reviews. Peace swearing and violence is allowed. **


End file.
